


"Don't Move"

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Pepper Potts, Bombs, Cars, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Pepper was late to a meeting. The FBI wasn't helping.***Whumptober 2019 Day 12: "Don't Move"





	"Don't Move"

**Author's Note:**

> Ia this based in Criminal Mind's Empty Planet episode? Of course

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way,” Pepper muttered into her phone, starting to back out of her parking spot. Her dashboard beeped at her and she signed, buckling quickly. “Start without me. I’ll make my apologies after I get there.” 

She hung up the call, and started to ease onto the gas when several police officers and men in suits raced toward her. She slammed on her brakes, unbuckling when one of the men grabbed her now open car door, blocking her. 

“Ma’am, my name is Tony Stark. I’m with the FBI. I need you to stay right where you are. Keep the car running.”

She scoffed. “Excuse me, I’m on my way to a very important meeting. If you need to speak with me, the Bureau can go through my lawyers.” This wasn’t her first rodeo. She didn’t get to being CEO of the world’s largest tech conglomerate by playing nice with the government. 

“Miss. Potts, we believe your life may be in danger.”

“Yeah, it’s Tuesday." She rolled her eyes. "My life’s always in danger. I’m a majority shareholding for Stane Industries.” 

The agent sighed. “Ma’am, could I take a look under your seat.” 

She looked out at the other officials surrounding her car. Two had suited up in bomb squad gear. The CEO turned back to Stark. “You’re serious.”

He nodded, despite it not being a question. “Sit very still.”

She gripped the steering, otherwise unsure of what to do with her hands, and watched as he knelt down beside her seat. He sighed, before slowly standing back up. The agent signalled for a woman with a clunky bomb squad suit to come over. Pepper felt tears slide down her face. 

"Miss. Potts this is Agent Natasha Romanoff. She's the best in the business. I'll stay right here while she slides that booger out." Pepper laughed, but it came out as a sob. The red headed woman opened up a small briefcase behind Stark and got to work. Stark took her hand in his own and she squeezed tightly as she felt something slide under her seat. Her eyes squeezed shut. 

Slowly, she felt the pressure slide back, and she held her breath. She'd had assassination attempts before, but never like this. A gunman or two, one horribly obvious poisoning. Not a bomb. What had she done to deserve a bomb? Sure, she was a high level personnel for a weapon manufacturer, but it wasn't her fault Stane wouldn't branch out into renewable energy or transportation. She had tried for god's sake. Stane wouldn't budge. 

Suddenly, Stark was gripping her shoulders and pulling her out of the car. She ran, heels be damned, as fast as she could. Away from her death. She ran until she was caught by someone, telling her to slow her roll. That she was safe. That they would protect her. 

Stark, again. 

She collapsed into his arms and sobbed. It was over. Agent Romanoff held her hand. The bomb exploded. 


End file.
